Frozen In Modern
by nabilahswift
Summary: All we know is a queen and a princess appeared from nowhere in our bedrooms in one morning. And of course, they are Elsa and Anna from Frozen. Maybe with some help of modern women could get them back into Frozen and live happily in Arendelle?


I woke up in the morning light because of my phone's ringing so loud. If this wasn't a work day, I would sleep back until tomorrow's night. I got up and went to my bathroom, like always, bathe and do anything I need.

As I was about to step in, I saw a woman lying in front of me. She was unconscious.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Of course everybody will scream if they saw a mysterious pale woman, coming from nowhere lying lifelessly in front of you.

"Who are you?..." I touched her hands slowly. She was warm, she was still alive.

"Oh god, she's alive! What kind of-" I looked at the woman. She had a platinum blonde hair, which was braided neatly. And she has something shiny on her head, I don't know what it was.

"AHHHHH!" Another scream from my sister, Alison. I thought she must have seen a mysterious woman too. Then I heard someone running towards my bedroom.

"BELLE I SAW SOMETHING!" Alison breathed heavily as she arrived in front of my door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A WOMAN! BESIDE MY STUDY TABLE!" She yelled, and pointed towards her room which was beside mine.

"What?! Go check on her, maybe she's still alive." I asked her to do that, but she still stood there without moving.

"I'M AFRAID!" Her face could explain everything. She's not afraid, actually. It's just an annoying excuse.

I sighed. "Fine!"

I walked to her bedroom. I saw a redhead woman sat beside Alison's study table. I checked her hands, they were warm and that's mean she's still alive.

"Alive."

"It's..." Alison said in suspense.

"Zombie..." She whispered.

"Don't make me feel scary! She's a human being!" I slapped her shoulders.

"Now help me, bring this woman to my bedroom." I tried to get the woman to stand up.

"WHAT?! Should I carry her, excuse me?!" Alison frowned.

"No excuses, now help me!" Alison rolled her eyes. She helped me to carry the woman, at last.

We brought her to my bedroom, put her on my bed. Then we took the other woman sit next to the redhead.

"Okay, Alison. You should see this woman that I saw." I asked Alison to look at the woman that I saw.

"Pale, blonde, and looked like a royalty." Alison explained.

"Royalty?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, look at her dress, there are many patterns that show about royalties. See, her collar, her below dress, her ha- WAIT!" Alison touched the woman's head.

"What?" I asked.

"I just saw something!" Alison was excited. She pulled a shiny thing on the woman's head.

"What?"

"It's a... Crown!" Alison screamed in happiness.

"Nonsense." I don't believe Alison.

"Wow, it's a truly gold, wow." Alison stared carefully at the crown. She touched it, and tried to wear it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Look! I am Princess Alison, and you should probably bow to me." Alison acted awkwardly.

"Alison, put it off! It's not yours, and you'll may stay in jail if you take the crown." I giggled. She didn't have the criteria of being a princess.

She sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Belle,"

"Uhm?"

"Look at them, they had same flowers pattern on their dresses."

"Interesting, maybe they're siblings?"

"I think I have seen their dresses before. But I don't remember where." Alison stared at them.

"Me too," Yes, I have seen the dresses, they looked familiar.

While Alison and I were checking on the women, the pale one moved a little.

"Uh..." She slowly opens her eyes.

"Are you awake?" I smiled at her.

"WHOA!" She was shocked.

"Don't be surprised, we're good people." I pointed to myself and Alison.

"Where am I?! Why am I here?!" The woman looked around.

"Calm down, you're in our house. You just appeared in front of us, unconsciously." I explained.

"What's your name, lady?" Alison asked her.

"Elsa." The woman whispered, but we heard what she said.

"ELSA?! You can't be Elsa!" Alison yelled. She jumped from the woman.

"Why? I was born with that name! So I'm Elsa!"

Elsa sighed. She brushed her dress with her hands. When she saw the other woman, she gasped. She shook the body and calling the woman's name.

"Anna! Anna!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Anna?!" I was confused. _This couldn't be. They're not... No... They couldn't be Elsa and Anna, no way!_

"Anna, wake up!" Elsa still shaking Anna.

"Uh..." Anna the redhead slowly lifted her eyes.

"Hah! You woke up! Now get up!" Elsa smiled broadly.

"Where am I?" Anna looked around.

"Somewhere in the universe." Alison answered.

"Who are you?" Anna looked at me and Alison with a confused look.

"I'm Belle, and she's Alison."

"I'm Anna, it's nice to meet you!" Anna waved at me and Alison.

"Hi!" I replied back.

"Here's your crown." Alison gave Elsa her crown.

"You wore it?" Elsa took it with curiosity.

"No, no. What? No, I mean, yes. Sorry." Alison won't lie, I knew that.

"It's fine."

"You're a queen, right? And Anna is a princess?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're from Frozen?!" I yelled.

"What the heck is that Frozen thing?"

"Nevermind. What's important now, is to eat. What do you like to eat?"

"I want chocolate!" Anna said happily.

"Give me the same." Elsa smiled.

"Okay." I answered and went out to the kitchen.

_Good, I skipped my work for today. _I said to myself as I walked downstairs.


End file.
